1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, a recording and reproducing apparatus, a recording and reproducing method, a program, and a recording medium. More particularly, the invention relates to a network system, a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, a recording and reproducing apparatus, a recording and reproducing method, a program, and a recording medium for having desired contents recorded with a sense of security.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of television channels has multiplied in recent years and the contents of the programs broadcast over these channels have greatly diversified tinder these circumstances, each broadcasting station is offering program information specifying illustratively age-based viewing limits and minimum recommended ages for viewing. The information is intended to prevent viewers under certain ages from watching broadcast programs containing violent or educationally undesirable scenes.
Illustratively, the input of a password is solicited when an attempt is made to record a broadcast program of which the viewing is subject to a viewing age limit. If the password is not input for authorization, a recording process may take place but neither sounds nor images are recorded. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-238278 discloses a technique whereby the recording of a broadcast program of which the viewing is denied because of a viewing age limit is halted if attempted.
The recent years have witnessed the widespread use of technologies for interconnecting personal computers, their peripherals, audio-visual equipment, telephones, home electrical appliances and the like on a network in the household and for allowing the networked devices to share their functions. Diverse technical specifications for bringing about such interconnecting networks have been proposed. As part of the effort for implementing household interconnectedness, a set of technical specifications known as UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) has been proposed.
UPnP is based on standardized technologies supporting the Internet and aims to let devices and apparatuses start to function when they are simply connected to the network, with no complicated operations or settings required. Illustratively under UPnP, a content received by a receiver connected to a network may be recorded by a recorder also on the network.
More specifically, the content received by the receiver is recorded by the recorder using an action called “CreateObject” stipulated by UPnP. Then an “http-post” process defined by UPnP is executed, causing the data of the content to be sent to a predetermined URL. In this manner, the data of the content received by the receiver is uploaded to and recorded by the recorder.
The receiver connected to the network is capable of receiving contents and their descriptive data. Illustratively, according to the EN 300 468 standard stipulated by ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute), a predetermined “Parental rating descriptor” may be inserted into program information “Event Information Table (EIT)” constituting viewing age limit information that may he transmitted along with contents.
Upon receipt of viewing age limit information (e.g., minimum recommended age) together with the content, the receiver detects the viewing age limit and, if necessary, requires the input of a previously registered personal identification number. The viewing of the content is thus limited in a controlled manner.